The present invention relates to a surveying system having functions of a total station and a laser scanner.
As a surveying instrument for determining three-dimensional coordinates of a measuring point with high accuracy, a total station is used, and there is a laser scanner for rotatably irradiating a pulsed light as a distance measuring light, performing a distance measurement for each pulsed light, and acquiring point cloud data.
The total station has extremely high measurement accuracy including an industrial measurement. In a case where the total station is used in a field of a surveying, for instance, a measurement accuracy of 1 mm or less is provided for a distance accuracy, and a sufficient accuracy required by a first-grade theodolite or the like is ensured for an angular accuracy.
On the other hand, although a three-dimensional scanner having spread in recent years is capable of measuring a point cloud in several hundreds of thousand points per second, and a highly efficient surveying at an extremely high speed is realized, a measurement accuracy is poorer than the total station.